White Horse
by OhMyGoshyx3
Summary: Sharpay Evans. What Happend To Her AFTER High School. Is She Still A Bitchy Self Centered Girl? Or Has She Changed? For The Better Or For The Worse? Warned: 13 , Contains Verbal Language. Troypay Story


_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upperhand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;_  
_**Now I know White Horse – Taylor Swift**_

Sharpay. Sharpay Evans. Most popular girl in East High. Well _what happend to her_ after that?

---

Sharpay woke up from her light sleep. Ugh, how she hated mornings.. But she had to get up at 6am, set a good example, right? That's what she thought. Sharpay was the manager of a 'big time' Fashion magazine. She was also the fashion designer- Well.. what else was she good at exept singing and acting. _(After she was accepted at Juliard she turned it down- Typical)_

"SHAR! UP! NOW!" her brother, Ryan Evans. He was her bestfriend and twin brother- Exept he had blonde hair, after High School Sharpay changed and never wanted to be reminded of her past as 'ice queen'. So she dyed her hair brown, and cut it.

"5 more minutes Ryan, please!! I didn't get to sleep until 1am this morning- beacuse SOMEONE.. was reading me the HOLE ENTIRE PLAY of his 'next musical'." she replied in a sarcastic annoyed tone

"Well, you wanted to hear it. Now get your lazy ass downstairs or I'll get the bucket!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she replied quickly

"Wanna bet sis?" he said confidently

"Erm.. how about.. no?" she said quickly scrambling out of bed, moving her hair out of her face

" That's what I thought. I'll see you in 1 hour, downstairs. I need to show you my singing lines!" he exclaimed excitedly, she could tell he was jumping up and down.

'I'm sure he's gay' Sharpay thought to herself, laughing slightly

* * *

_**Sharpays Point Of View x**_

Mornings. How I dread waking up to my brother, banging on my door and warning me about the bucket. I'm not afriad of the bucket.. Well.. maybe abit.. But last time, 3 months ago I think.. HE PUT ICE IN THE FRICKEN BUCKET. Like how out of order is that?!?! I would **_never_** do that to my brother, or anyone for that matter. That was just pure evil. And to top the ice in the bucket, he put FISHES in it aswell. C'mon that is just mean. But oh I got him back, and I got him good. I won't tell you what I did.. because oh my god that was so embarassing for him and me. We couldn't look eachother in the eye for.. what like 2 months. Anyway, my brother Ryan. He's the best brother ever, even if he is annoying and alittle wierd. I love him to bits. And after... High School. _[shivers]_ I know I wasn't the nicest person then, well I was the WORST person.. But he helped me change, and it was for the best._ [smiles]_ And I love him for that aswell. I can honestly say that I regret **Everything **that I've done in High School. The way I treated other people.. It was just.. awful. Since then I haven't seen a single person that I went to High School, I bet they've heard of me though, running a big sucessful magazine. I bet they're thinking, 'Oh that's that Ice Queen that I knew from High School. She was awful, I bet she's rich and snobby.. even more than in High School'. I'm dreading the day that I see one of the people there. But Ryan, I think he still keeps intouch with Kelsey, Monique and Vanessa. Well, I'll have to ask him about that..

"SHARPAY! I DON'T HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING!" I laughed

"Ryan, who are you? My mom?" I giggled and grabbed my _white_ towel. Yes white. _I'm no longer obsessed with "Pink"_. I like pink now, just not as much as before. I can't belive I have almost everything I wore in High School pink..

"I COULD BE!" He yelled back at me chuckling..

"Fine _Mom _I'll take my shower"

"Thankyou sweetie!!" He said in the most girliest voice I have ever heard. Sometimes I think he's a girl that way he acts- wierd.. Huh? Yeah I know..

**Haha.. Hope You Liked It, This Is My First Fanfiction Story! I'm So Excited!! **

**I Really Like The Storyline, I Think It's Quite A Good Plot; Don't You Think? Please Review!!**

**I Wasn't Sure How To Upload Stories, But I Found Out.. Thanks To Myself [:**

**Lol.. Anyway, Review Pleasee.. Tell Me What You Think! Next One Will Be Up.. I Dunno.. Depends Whether I Get Loads Of Homework.**

**I Haven't ANY So Far, So Hopefully Teachers Won't Give Me Any.. Which I Doubt That Will Happen, Because Teachers Are Evil And They Always Have A Way To Ruin Your Weekends! :) Evil.. Lol Haha..**

**If You Haven't Yet Done So, Please Cheak Out My YouTube Account:**

**.com/Shazziiee3**

**I Have Made 2 Stories On Zashley, Called "I'm Yours" And Rehab. [:**

**Thank You For Reading,**

**~Jess x  
**


End file.
